The First Step To Love: Honesty
by DreamWithYourEyesOpen
Summary: Puck is a pretty honest guy. Unless its about a talented brunette of course.
1. Chapter 1

Puck is a pretty honest guy.

He's one of those guys that you don't want to ask "does this make me look fat?" because he sure as hell is going to give you a straight up "yes."

He prides himself in being honest and blunt; it only adds on to his badassness.

So when he starts lying to himself about Rachel, you best believe it's a pretty serious situation.

The week that they dated, the Glee Clubs assignment was to find an unexpected song that would go with the song "Bust A Move". When Mr. Shue gave them that assignment, he had said "Sometimes things are so different they don't feel like they go together but the big difference between them, is what makes them great." When he said that, people were thinking about numerous things, like Glee and football.

Puck was thinking about Puckleberry.

But he knew that while Glee and football, went _horrible_ together, Puckleberry was just plain genius.

He'd be lying if he said that the week they dated was horrible. In all honesty, he rather enjoyed their time together. Sure she talks alot, but isn't that what girls are known for? And sure she dresses a little differently then most, but he sorta digs the hot good girl style. Seriously, hes seen shorter skirts in her wardrobe then he's ever seen on cheerleaders.

And during their week together, he never once cheated.

And the _best_ thing about Berry? How badly she believes in him. He's used to girls calling him a Lima loser, he's even heard it from his mom. After a while, he started to believe it too. When asked what he saw in his future, he would scoff and answer with a 'cleaning pools and banging cougars'. But then along came Rachel frickin Berry with her gold stars and _dreams_.

She would always talk about her own dreams for the future and how, with talent like his, he could make it all the way too. After hearing it so much, he started to have new dreams. Ones similar to hers.

He also lied on the bleachers when she broke up with him. He said he was going to break up with her anyways and she knew he wasn't planning on that. Why does she always have to be right?

And if he was honest with himself he'd acknowledge the fact that she was also wrong, that day on the bleachers. She thought he was in love with Quinn. And for a while, so did he.

Deep down he knew that his love wasn't directed to Quinn. It was directed to Beth.

He's always hated Jesse St. Douche with a burning passion, especially when he broke Rachel's heart.

But mostly how Jesse had her heart to begin with.

Being in a relationship with Lauren is much different then his past relationships.

He's always said that he likes her because she a bigger badass then him.

But he tries not to think about how he goes out with her because she's got the same 'I'm who I am and no one can change that' persona that another brunette has.

He lied to himself at prom when he saw Rachel. He told himself how she looked pretty good, but he's only got eyes for Lauren.

He knew he really thought she was the most beautiful thing there and deserved the Prom Queen title.

Then Finn and Rachel kissed at Nationals. Everyone was enraged because they could've placed higher. Puck saw how mad Jesse was when he berated Rachel over kissing Finn.

He agreed with the others how it cost them big time.

If he was honest with himself, he was in the same boat as Jesse. Only being mad because it was _Finn _that she kissed.

What sucked the most was how he knew how much better he could be as a boyfriend to Rachel, then Finn. He sometimes passes the time by making a list of reasons _why_ he's better for her, never really stopping to wonder why he cares so much.

Finn first went out with Rachel because she told him the truth about Quinn's baby.

Puck kept going out with Rachel because he actually cared about her.

Finn chose football over Rachel, while Puck chose Rachel over football.

Finn said he loves Rachel _inspite_ of how she is. Puck loves her _because _of how she is.

And if only he'd realize that he had used the word _love_.

* * *

><p>Please review:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry is known to be very straightforward.

When she wants something, she'll let everyone know.

When she wants some_one_, she's going to let the guy know that she's staked a claim. That straightforwardness doesn't get her very far, relationship-wise.

She's had a few relationships, though. And it's not as if it's very common for Rachel to fall for someone.

She has expectations and preferences when it comes to a relationship.

Her relationship with Jesse and Finn were very different from each other. But they both held a few similarities.

The boys were predictable. If a certain situation arose, she could easily say what they would do. And they were so undeniably nice to her. Everything was nice about them. Their demeanor, their kisses, everything.

They hardly ever argued with her. They knew that if they tried to argue with her, they would only receive a Rachel Berry rant that could not be stopped. So they would merely smile and nod. When it came to big and important things, they would go toe to toe with her. But when it was small, insignificant things, they left her alone.

Her and Finn's relationship wasn't exactly perfect. She had insecurities about herself. Constantly worrying about her quarterback boyfriend straying from her. Constantly trying not to compare herself to Queen Bee Quinn Fabray.

But she didn't dwell much about those. All that really mattered was that they were together. He was sweet and caring. He was her big teddy bear that she could dote on and cuddle.

Finn was her Prince Charming.

Rachel and Jesse's scam-of-a relationship left her hurt and scarred. Had it not been for his betrayal, she has no doubt it would've gone far.

He shared her love of the arts. He was also very driven, like her. He had trouble with believing in anyone other then himself, as did Rachel. They fit like two puzzle pieces.

Jesse was her soul mate.

Rachel likes simple. She likes predictable and _nice_. Being in control.

She bases her relationships on it. That's why she liked Finn and Jesse so much. They were her lifetime princes.

She wanted a boyfriend who wouldn't argue, was as driven as her, and who would treat her like a princess.

She figures that's why Puckleberry ended in flames.

When her and Puck first made out, Rachel knew he was trouble. She liked Finn's nice and sweet kisses. Puck's kisses were fiery and filled with passion.

He would always drive her to the edge with no warning. She hated those times; she always felt helpless in those moments she wasn't in control.

Puck was spontaneous and confusing. Going from slushy facials to crazy relationship to mutual dislike to tentative friendship, Rachel can never say where she stands with him.

Whether it be insulting her or complimenting her, Noah Puckerman equated to a whirlwind of the unknown for Rachel.

Rachel thought she was going to faint when Puck began to pursue a relationship with Lauren Zizes. She was used to his one night stands with cheerleaders and cougars. Not his in-love relationship with a woman who, frankly, was three times bigger then his last conquests.

She couldn't help but feel insulted. Finn leaves her and starts a relationship with Quinn. Rachel can understand that. But Puck and Lauren were beyond her.

Rachel can't stand it when he argues with her. He finds every little opportunity he can and fights against her full force. What Rachel hates the most is that ninety-nine percent of the time, he _wins_.

She's pretty stubborn, but Puck beats her easily in that department.

She hates his idea that everything needs to be solved with muscle. She'll never forget the day he punched a guy for throwing a slushy on her.

Rachel is pretty good at judging others' talent when it comes to singing. She genuinely thinks Puck's voice is beautiful. And she absolutely hates how insecure he his about it. She's used to Finn's insecurity about his body, but being unsure about your voice is something Rachel Berry doesn't approve of.

But when she puts her preferences in guys aside, there's a lot of good things about Noah Puckerman.

She loves how Puck likes her just the way she is. She will never be more grateful to him, after he set up the Barbra Streisand intervention in order to change her mind about her nose.

She thinks of Puck and Noah as two different people. Puck is the fearless bad boy that everyone sees. She feels special knowing only _she_ has seen his Noah side. The vulnerable, loving side of him.

She likes how similar they are. Yes, I know what you're thinking, good girl Rachel and bad boy Puck? Hell no!

But Rachel notices the similarities. How they both yearn to be noticed. How they hate coming in second to both Quinn and Finn. He understands her Jewish roots. They understand each other's problems when others don't have a clue.

Rachel knew that the reason Noah was so adamant to be in Beth's life was because of his own father. Because of his own _missing_ father. It was something that she could relate to, with her own missing mother.

He stands up for her, all the time. No matter who it's against, he's going to be there. It would be in Puck-style, obviously. Done with threats and yells.

But she finds herself loving it, compared to Finn's half-assed attempts and Jesse's 'sing-off' fashion.

**Jesse was her soul mate. Finn was her Prince Charming. Noah was her knight in shining armor. **

That's what she thought of her relationships.

Another thing that shared was a compulsive behavior. So she hoped Puck understood the kiss her and Finn shared at Nationals. He kissed her and it was _compulsive_ to kiss back.

Something inside of her is _screaming _to get her to question why she would even care what Puck thinks.

Put Rachel Berry, Little Miss Straightforward, ignores that scream and all of the others that have to do with him.

* * *

><p>I know. It sucks. There's going to be one more chapter for the end, but please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel gazed across the football field from her perch on the bleachers. Her feet dangled by the ground and her hands were clenched together in her lap.

She tried imagining how different things will be in the fall. Being at Julliard, living in New York, being _this_ much closer to Broadway.

If you had asked Rachel Berry three years ago if she would miss this school when she left, she would've said no and proceeded to tell you all of the reasons why. But now Rachel was teary eyed at the thought of leaving.

The auditorium and choir room were filled with so many memories and had become a haven for her.

And friends. She finally had _friends_ and she'd be leaving them all behind.

"I knew I'd find you out here."

Rachel snapped out of her reverie and found Puck walking up the bleachers towards her. He sat down beside her and looked out across the field like she had been doing previously.

"How did you know I'd be out here?"

He turned his hazel eyes on her. "You always come out here to think."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. "No I don't; I always go to the auditorium." Which was precisely why she'd chosen to come out here where no one would find her. Well, So she'd thought.

Puck rolled his eyes. Leave it to Berry to argue. "No, you go to the auditorium when you want to sing some song that has to do with your damn problems."

Rachel wanted to argue with him about the jab at the end of his sentence, but she realized he was right, more or less.

Something else was bothering her. "How'd you know I wanted to be left alone to think?"

Puck was silent for a minute and seemed to ponder over what to say.

"Finn told me you broke up with him."

Rachel's eyes widened and she turned to avoid his own.

"He said you did it because you'll both be going to different colleges." He waited for her to reply, but she stayed eerily silent.

Puck sighed and ran a hand over his head. "Damn it Berry. What happened to you two being together for the long haul? That's all that has mattered to you since sophomore year."

Rachel's eyes flashed dangerously and she turned to him. "Why do you even care Puck?"

Rachel thought he was going to snap back at her, but his next words were soft.

"You never call me Noah anymore."

Rachel was taken aback. She hadn't expected him to say that of all things.

"I can't believe you're bringing that up! The last time I called you Noah was when..." She trailed off awkwardly.

"Was when we dated," Puck finished for her. "for a week until you dumped me. Right in this very spot actually."

Rachel whipped her head around and recognized the familiar area. Her eyes settled back on the mohawked boy beside her. On the mohawked _man_.

He'd grown up a lot in the past few years.

"I just assumed you wouldn't want me calling you that anymore."

He threw her a crooked grin. "You're probably the only person, other then my mom and sister, that can get away with calling me Noah."

She giggled back at him and he branded the sound as the best thing he's ever heard. Well, other then her singing.

"Good. I've always liked Noah a lot more then Puck anyways." And she wasn't just referring to the names themselves, and they both knew it.

Noah's face suddenly got very serious and resolute.

"Can I be honest with you Rach?" She nodded mutely.

"When Finn told me that you broke up with him, I was ecstatic. I thought that, finally, you'd realized how wrong he is for you. But then Finn told me the real reason and-"

"Finn isn't wrong for me Noah!" She cut him off and heard, herself, the false note of truth in the sentence.

"Shut the hell up Rach. It's my turn to talk." She glared at him, but complied.

He looked at her to make sure she was going to stay that way, before carrying on.

"Finn is a hypocrite and a coward. You are forgiving and driven. I'm not going to lie, I'm glad the relationship is done with. But it should've ended a long time ago."

A trail of white hot anger ran through Rachel. "I don't understand you Noah. First you question me about breaking up with him and now you tell me that you're happy we're though? And for the record, if it wasn't for going to different colleges, we'd still be together."

He turned to straddle the bench so he could face her.

"That's bullshit and you know it. I came out here to play the role of the best friend. To be the guy that tries to plead with his best friend's ex-girlfriend into taking him back. But I'm tired of lying to myself and to others and from this day on, I'm going to be straight with people. Rachel, I'm in love with you and I want to be with you."

Rachel didn't have much time to react, before his lips were on hers. It was everything she'd remembered.

The passion, the intensity, the fire. But Rachel noticed the other things she'd never been able to name before.

Care, affection, and the obvious love. She wonders how she's never been noticed that last one before.

The words _'New York' _whispered in the back of her mind and, with great difficulty, she pulled away from him.

She took back her arms, which were wound around his neck, and put a foot of distance between them. She tried to ignore the hurt that showed on his face, but failed.

"I can't do this." She whispered.

He so badly wanted to close the distance between them, but didn't want to scare her off. "Why Rach? Don't tell me you don't feel the same way because I know you do."

Rachel wanted to say he was wrong, but she knew it was no use.

She's tired of lying to herself too.

"How do you know?" She asked him softly.

"Because you're my best friend and _I know you_. Why can't we be together?" His last words sounded weak and desperate, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Rachel looked across the football field while answering. "Graduation is a month away. I can't give up on my dream, Noah. I'm sorry."

Standing up, she walked towards the stairs. She got to the second step when he called out to her.

"I got my acceptance letter the other day." She turned back to him, hand on the railing and fake smile in place.

"That's great Noah. OSU is lucky to have you." His eyes bore into hers.

"It wasn't from OSU. It was from NYU."

Rachel's face went slack and every thought flew from her mind.

Noah tried hard not to laugh at her expression. He walked to where she stood frozen, and stood a step above her.

Looking into her eyes he tried to show her everything in that look.

"Rachel Berry, you are infuriating, annoying, and loud. But I love you for it. You're courageous, talented, and beautiful in every way. You have changed me for the better and I plan on following you all the way to New York. I will listen to your problems, I will protect you from harm, and I'll be beside you every step of the way. I'll always be there for you and I'll always have your back. I love you and promise to be everything you need. But only if you'll have me."

Without giving it a second thought, a teary eyed Rachel grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to hers. Noah wasn't going to stop and complain.

When they finally pulled apart for breath, Noah gave her a smirk. "You know babe, if you had given in to your cravings a long time ago, I wouldn't of had to lose my manhood like that."

Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too Noah."

Noah was wrong. _That_ was the best thing he's ever heard.

* * *

><p>I guess the knight in shining armour wins! It was late when I wrote this...I know it's not great :-


End file.
